puptatonixfandomcom-20200215-history
Brownie
Brownie (born July 21, 2010) is an Canadian dog singer. She is the counter-tenor lead and backing vocalist member of the A Cappella vocal band Puptatonix, and is also the Poison Control Researcher member of the PAW Patrol Rescue team. Bio Brownie is a light-chocolate Labrador pup, along with the rest of the members of Puptatonix and their rescue team mates, they are 3x Grammy winners as of May 12th, 2013, for their "Sing" medley and cover of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" under "Best Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella", and have just won third Grammy for their cover of "PAW Busters" with the PAW Patrol boys under the "Best Group Performance" She joined the PAW Patrol at the age of 4, and 4 years later she was recruited to be in the choir along with four other girl pups Kasey, Rosey, Bella, Skye, and Snowflake. Soon after they were brought together as a group, they called them the Puptatonix, as suggested by Kasey. Kasey signed the vocal scale to the four other pups. Brownie has the vocals of counter-tenor lead and backing vocals while Snowflake was assigned mezzo-soprano lead and backing vocals, Skye to backing vocals , Bella to baritone lead and backing vocals, Rosey to vocal percussion, tenor backing vocals, backup cello, and Kasey assigned herself to Main leading vocals, main leading cello. The pups added the word "Pup" in the beginning due to them being a group of pups. The group believed that the scales matched their memberships, along with singing ability skills. The Puptatonix entered the Sing-Off in the year of 2011, and ended up winning the show, their victory earning them $400,000 and a recording contract with Sony Music. At first the group did locally concerts in Adventure Bay, and soon as their fame grew larger, they started traveling around the world and doing tours. Appearance(PAW Patrol) While in the service with the PAW Patrol, she wears a navy blue collar that has a badge of red bottle with a skull face on it with a red circle and a slash line going through it. She has three main uniforms. a Poison Research uniform, a Mission PAW Nursing uniform''(She helps Rosey), and a Sea PATROL uniform. Appearance(Puptatonix) When preforming as a group with Rosey, Bella, Skye, Snowflake, and Kasey, Brownie wears a light orange dress to concerts, competitions, and also tours. There's also a separate collar that they wear. The collar color is crystal pink with a symbol of a black music note with a baby blue color background. Sometimes Brownie wears a pair of light orange dog shoes with her dress. There's also a new design uniform for the Puptatonix that they can wear if they have a concert right after a mission. The uniform is the same colors of the dresses. The design that Brownie has is a mixture of light orange and a little bit of yellow colored. The top area is that color, and the bottom is just normal orange. Along with the uniforms, dresses, and the collars, Brownie also wears a orange bow, and a Orange crystal necklace that she got from Zuma. Trivia '''Catchphrases' W.I.P Her singing octave ~counter-tenor lead and backing vocals. Stories she appears in N/A Collaboration Stories N/A Movies N/A Category:Original Puptatonix Member